¿Qué está mal con la secretaria Kurosaki?
by DameLiebe
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya tiene la apariencia y habilidades perfectas, él es el vicepresidente del grupo Seiretei, él siempre ha tenido a la secretaria Karin Kurosaki a su lado durante 9 largos años, pero un día ella decide renunciar a su trabajo, en ese momento él se da cuenta de cuanto necesita a la Srta. Karin. Adaptación del dorama: What's wrong with secretary Kim?
1. Capítulo 1

**Adaptación del dorama coreano: What's wrong with secretary Kim?**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece ni sus personajes. El dorama tampoco, esta es solo una adaptación sobre la pareja.**

* * *

La noche estaba en su máximo esplendor, y las calles de la enorme ciudad de Karakura se iluminaban por las luces de los edificios y calles, dándole un toque hermosamente romántico a esta. Los autos se movían por la carretera rumbo a sus destinos. Por la gran carretera se veía un Ford Fusion Hybrid recorrer las calles rumbo a un lujoso edificio en donde se producía una enorme fiesta solo para personas de gran importancia. El auto llegó a la puerta del lugar, estacionándose frente a esta. Pronto, el portero del edificio, vestido adecuadamente, abrió la puerta del lujoso auto, dejando salir a un joven de elegante e impecable apariencia, vestido con un modesto traje hecho a la medida. Este entro en el lugar rumbo a la pequeña reunión que allí se formaba. En el interior, la música sonada agradable y armoniosamente, las personas que allí estaban conversaban felizmente de temas triviales y negocios en proceso. Uno de estos grupos estaba sentado en los sofás de un pequeño salón cercano, bebían champan y otro tipo de licor, conversando de diversas cosas.

—Toshiro Hitsugaya es el vicepresidente del grupo Seireitei —mencionaba una de las personas allí sentadas—, desde que fue nombrado vicepresidente las ganancias de la compañía han ascendido. Esto lo ha hecho ver como el joven empresario más competente de toda la nación.

—Es verdad. Tiene el físico, el rostro y el traje en forma. Lo tiene todo —decía otro.

—Escuché el rumor de que aleja a todas las mujeres, ¿es cierto? —preguntó otro.

—Así es.

—Eso es mentira —mencionó una chica—. Yo estoy pronta a salir con él. Pero no me presta la atención necesaria —dijo haciendo un puchero. Las voces callaron al momento de escuchar la puerta del salón abrirse, dando paso a nada más ni nada menos que el mencionado Toshiro Hitsugaya, quién, seriamente, paso de largo sin ni siquiera prestar atención a los saludos que las personas allí le ofrecían. Seriamente se sentó en un sofá un poco más alejado de la multitud, respirando profundamente, mientras algo pasaba por su cabeza. La chica antes mencionada se acercó como ave en vuelo a su lado, sentándose al costado de este mientras sonreía.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó sereno y confundido Toshiro.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasa con la secretaria Kurosaki?

* * *

**Hace varios días.**

* * *

El clima cálido acompañaba la mañana, el sol alumbraba el cielo convirtiendo lo azul de la noche en un suave celeste con esponjosas nubes adornándolo. El verde césped y árboles de un enorme jardín recibían contentos los rayos del sol, junto a una suave brisa matutina. El jardín era perteneciente a una enorme mansión, en donde los enormes ventanales parecían recién comprados, pues podías ver a través de ellos. Por los pasillos se veía entrar a una hermosa joven de serena mirada y suave piel lechosa, la cual caminaba elegantemente chequeando su tableta mientras se dirigía a la cocina del lugar, en donde, delicadamente, empezó a preparar un dulce té junto a un pequeño plato de judías en azúcar, cuando lo tuvo listo, dejó todo esto en una bandeja, para después dirigirse a un gran cuarto conjunto a una cerrada habitación, el cual era un armario completo. De allí empezó a elegir una modesta camisa, junto al traje que lo completaría, relojes, zapatos perfectamente lustrados y una simple y elegante corbata. Salió del cuarto para que, quién fuera a usar el traje se vistiera en la intimidad. Pronto escuchó su nombre provenir del cuarto, lo cual le hizo entrar. Observó al joven frente a ella con una apacible sonrisa y se dirigió a tomar la corbata, la cual ató perfectamente en el cuello del susodicho.

—Hoy te he elegido un lazo monótono, el cual te hará ver elegante y moderno —le decía.

—Muy bien, gracias —respondió el joven frente a ella. El muchacho terminó de colocarse el saco, y dejó en manos de la joven el arreglo final de su atuendo. Esta estaba tranquilamente arreglando su cuello y corbata para que no tuviera ninguna arruga—. ¿No es deslumbrante? —la chica lo miró confundida.

—¿Te refieres a la luz del sol?

—No —sonrió este, observándose al espejo—. Yo —la chica solo lo miró como si nada, tomando su tableta para mostrársela.

—Sí, deslumbrante —sonrió—. Aquí está tu horario del día —el chico lo tomó para mirarlo solo un segundo y se lo devolvió. El celular de la joven vibró con una llamada entrante —. Es el señor Kyoraku, ¿debería responderle?

—No —la detuvo—. Me dirá que el negocio de Vietnam no fue bien. No quiero que el culpable arruine mi estado de ánimo matutino.

—¿Qué quieres decir con culpable?

—Lastimar a alguien o robar algo no son las únicas cosas que te hacen culpable —mencionó—. Incompetencia y desconocimiento de esa incompetencia te hacen culpable —dijo tranquilamente—. ¿Sabe señorita Kurosaki?

—Dígame.

—¿Cómo puede ser un hombre tan incompetente?

—Me lo pregunto también —respondió con una sonrisa.

—"Solo hazlo y gana". ¿Por qué las personas no pueden hacer algo tan simple? —Kurosaki miró confundida y pensante.

—Pues, no todos son como usted señor.

—¿Está bien?

—Por supuesto —respondió—. En mi vida entera, no he visto otro hombre tan perfecto como usted, señor —el chico solo sonrió. El teléfono de la chica nuevamente sonó.

—¿Quién es?

—Es la llamada de un completo pecador.

—Bien, vamos.

* * *

Un Ford Fusion Hybrid se estacionaba al frente de la entrada de un enorme edificio. Dentro del lujoso automóvil venían ambos jóvenes.

—Hemos llegado —anunció Kurosaki. Uno de los porteros y guardias del lugar abrió la puerta de ambos. Estos bajaron modestamente y entraron al edificio, rumbo a la oficina del completo pecador. Todos los empleados del lugar saludaron con una reverencia al joven, el cual, junto a la chica, se abrió paso por el edificio. Llegaron finalmente a su destino: la oficina del pecador. Este estaba sentado con los pies encima del escritorio, en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse y al joven empresario entrar, se puso completamente nervioso.

—Señor Hitsugaya, está equivocado. Todo es un malentendido —decía el hombre completamente nervioso y con un miedo voraz.

—¿Cómo puedes estar en el barrio rojo* en un horario de oficina? —preguntó Hitsugaya algo molesto.

—Lo siento mucho señor.

—Eres un director general senior, ¿por qué no piensas en la imagen de la compañía?

—Lo siento, no volverá a suceder.

Mientras ambos hombres conversaban al interior de la oficina, en las afueras se encontraba Karin, leyendo las noticias en su celular y norando el cómo habían podido ocultar la identidad del director en las redes.

—Señorita Kurosaki —llamo Hitsugaya.

—¿Sí señor? —respondió esta entrando a la oficina.

—¿Qué sigue?

—Tienes una reunión con la junta sobre el nuevo negocio —Hitsugaya asintió, sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo junto al mechero. Karin rápidamente se lo quitó —. Sabes que no puedes fumar dentro —Toshiro la miró para luego observar al gran pecador, el cual desvió la mirada. El joven se fue rápidamente de la oficina.

—¿Señor Hitsugaya? ¡¿Señor Hitsugaya?! —Toshiro no le prestó atención al hombre y se fue sin siquiera despedirse. El hombre se deprimió bastante, casi al punto de llorar. Karin lo vio y puso una mano en su hombro.

—Señor Takezoe*, no se desaliente demasiado —lo consoló—. Tu proyecto falló y te encontraron en el barrio rojo. Debido a que el señor Hitsugaya tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en usted, está decepcionado —le explicó—. Por eso está molesto —le mencionó—. Verá, el señor Hitsugaya hizo todo lo posible para encubrir el nombre de nuestra empresa en ese artículo sobre ti.

—Señorita Kurosaki, ¿por qué hice eso? —dijo Takezoe—. Debo haber estado poseído.

—No te olvides de este momento y solo vive más duro y mejor —le dijo amablemente—. Señor Takezoe, ¿por qué no te vas a casa temprano hoy, y descansas un poco? —este solo la miró.

—¿Debo hacer eso? —Karin asintió—. Está bien, gracias —mencionó Takezoe levantándose—. Tendré más cuidado a partir de mañana —le mencionó a Karin, retirándose de la oficina con una sonrisa. La secretaria de este, la cual había estado allí todo el tiempo, se dirigió temerosa a la pelinegra.

—Este... ¿Puede seguir trabajando aquí, verdad? —preguntó nerviosa. Karin solo sonrío y marcó un número en su teléfono.

—Por favor, limpia el escritorio del señor Takezoe y todos los muebles ahora —mencionó, para luego cortar la llamada y dirigirse a la chica a su lado—. ¿Has visto al señor Hitsugaya darle una segunda oportunidad a alguien? —diciendo esto, se retiró del lugar.

* * *

—Asumiremos la línea aérea internacional clasificada la tercera mejor en el país —mencionaba un hombre dando un discurso sobre el nuevo proyecto que tenía la empresa—. Dentro de cinco años, la convertiremos en la mejor aerolínea en el mercado nacional y dentro de las diez mejores en el mercado internacional —la reunión de los ejecutivos de la empresa junto al vicepresidente estaba yendo normalmente. Era común para ellos hablar de los nuevos proyectos y adquisiciones que tenía la empresa, los cuales elevaban su estatus y ganancias en un 120% —. Tan pronto como se tome la decisión, empezaremos a recibir pedidos de , India y Vietnam, con el fin de acelerar el negocio de la aviación —el vicepresidente solo prestaba atención a todo lo que se decía—. Si miran los estados financieros, verán que el activo actual es de 2.024 millones de dólares, y las obligaciones de 940 millones. La relación actual es aproximadamente de 275 por ciento —finalizaba su exposición el director Kyoraku.

—Es el 2020 —habló por primera vez en la reunión Hitsugaya. Todos le prestaron atención.

—¿Señor?

—Si el activo actual esde 2.024 millones y las responsabilidades de 940 millones, ¿no debería ser la proporción actual de 215.319149? Señor Kyoraku —este último volvió a mirar la tabla.

—Bien, tiene razón —mencionó sacando su calculadora—. ¿Por qué los números...?

—Bien, proceda con la adquisición —mencionó Hitsugaya—. Damos por terminada la reunión —dijo levantándose de su asiento para salir de la sala de juntas, siendo seguido por la secretaria Kurosaki.

* * *

—"Lo han invitado a una fiesta, cortesía del embajador español. Sí, ¿lo llamo mañana, para reprogramar? Sí, adiós" —hablaba Karin por teléfono, dando razones de su fluido inglés, mientras seguía al vicepresidente al ascensor. Ambos ya estaban dentro rumbo a la oficina de este. Karin cortó la llamada.

—Ha mejorado mucho —mencionó Hitsugaya.

—¿Señor?

—Tu inglés —sonrió—. Nueve años atrás, cuando fuimos por primera vez a los Estados Unidos, luchaste por comunicarte en inglés.

—Cierto, lo logré gracias a ti.

—Es verdad. Mi apoyo incondicional debe haberte ayudado mucho —Karin solo lo miró.

—Más que eso, mejoré porque me avergonzaron cada vez que cometía un error con el acento, por lo cual no dudaste en regañarme —explicó la pelinegra—. Realmente me empujó a trabajar más duro.

—Vergüenza y regaño —mencionó Hitsugaya—. Bien, si te ayudan a crecer, continuaré dándote eso.

—Muchas gracias señor —dijo Karin. Ambos iban relajados en el ascensor, cuando el estómago de la morocha rugió, avergonzándola —. Lo siento señor, tuve que saltarme una comida para usar un vestido, y debido a la reunión no pude prepararle unos bocadillos, ¿está bien señor?

—Estoy bien —le detuvo el albino—. Ya sabes lo concentrado que me siento. Cuando estoy trabajando, el hambre no es un problema —al decir esto, su estómago también rugió.

—Prepararé los bocadillos.

* * *

Era de noche y los faroles nocturnos iluminaban la ciudad. Dentro de una modesta embajada, una fiesta se estaba produciendo. El vicepresidente Hitsugaya portaba un elegante traje de gala, a su lado, iba acompañado por su secretaria, la cual lucía un vestido de colo rojo, el cual resaltaba su blanquecina piel. Ambos entraron saludando a algunos invitados.

—Él es el recién nombrado embajador español —decía Karin sobre el hombre frente a ellos.

—"Buenas noches, lo felicito por su nuevo puesto" —hablaba en español Toshiro.

—"Me han hablado mucho de usted vicepresidente, un placer" —respondió el embajador tendiéndole la mano.

—"Un placer" —respondió Hitsugaya correspondiendo el gesto.

La fiesta seguía es su apogeo, todos conversaban tranquilamente sobre negociaciones y otras cosas más triviales. La secretaria Kurosaki conversaba con otras personas, Hitsugaya hablaba temas obre su empresa.

—Durante los últimos cuatro años, el grupo Seireitei ha ocupado el primer lugar como la compañía con la mejor imagen corporativa —les decía Hitsugaya a algunos —. "El bio negocio ha sido recientemente aprobado por la FDA de los Estados Unidos" —y así sucesivamente en diversos idiomas. Mientras este hablaba, algunas chicas de la fiesta conversaban silenciosa y alegremente sobre él.

—Es tan hermoso.

—Te lo dije —se decían. Toshiro miró en dirección a ellas,estas quedaron pasmadas mirándolo —. Oh Dios, nuestros ojos se encontraron —se decían emocionadas. Toshiro se fue acercando a ellas, y estas se ponían cada vez más nerviosas. Toshiro llegó hasta ellas, pero rápidamente pasó de largo, topándose con un espejo y viendo su reflejo en este. Karin prontamente llegó a su lado.

—Señor, el embajador está esperando —le avisaba esta.

—Señorita Kurosaki —le habló Hitsugaya.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo me veo ahora? —preguntaba temeroso.

—Te ves perfecto —le sonrió Karin—. ¿Vamos? —Toshiro asintió, siguiendo a su secretaria.

* * *

El mismo auto que los había llevado hasta la compañía y otros lados los había ido a buscar a la fiesta. Ya estaban de regreso, estando ambos sentados en los asientos de pasajero, mientras el chofer, perteneciente a la empresa, conducía rumbo a la casa del vicepresidente. Iban todos tranquilos, observando lo iluminada que se encontraba la ciudad en pleno paisaje urbano nocturno. El silencio era acogedor.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste a hablar español? —rompió el silencio el peliblanco.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confusa la morocha.

—Español —volvió a decir este—. Estuviste hablando bastante tiempo con esos chicos españoles apegados a ti.

—Ah, eso —mencionaba—. Gracias a ti, apenas logré aprender inglés y chino. No tuve tiempo de aprender español. Solo adivinaba lo que decían.

—¿Adivinabas? —preguntó extrañado.

—Si —afirmó la morocha—. Cuando te miran mientras te dan champán, debe significar "disculpe" —Toshiro asintió—. Lo que te estaban diciendo mientras te miraban debe ser un cumplido. Así que solo sonreí y asentí —mencionó. Toshiro formuló una ligera sonrisa.

—Si.

—Y cuando un chico intenta hacer un movimiento, toco mi pendiente con mi mano izquierda —mencionó.

—Espera —le detuvo el albino—. ¿Por qué con tu mano izquierda? —Karin levantó dicha mano, mostrando que en ella se encontraba un anillo bañado en oro.

—Cuando les muestro mi anillo todo se soluciona —Toshiro por fin comprendió—. Este es el anillo que gané en el último aniversario de deportes de la empresa.

—Eres grandiosa —mencionó el peliblanco. Karin lo miró sorprendida.

—No puedo creer que me elogie señor.

—Felicitaciones.

—Gracias —sonrió.

—De todos modos, bien hecho hoy —la felicitó—. Dime qué es lo que quieres. Cualquier logro debe ser compensado.

—Señor...

—Me niego a aceptar un "No" como respuesta —le detuvo este.

—Eso no es —respondió Karin—. Tengo algo que decirte.

—No confieses tu amor. Nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional —Karin lo miró aturdida.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué me quieres decir?—Karin respiró profundamente.

—Creo que necesitas encontrar una nueva secretaria —la sonrisa del rostro del albino se esfumó, dando paso a una mirada confundida hacia la morocha.

—¿Qué?

—Voy a renunciar ahora.

* * *

**Hola~ Aquí DameLiebe.**

**Sé que ha sido un tiempo desde que no subía algo a la plataforma, pero no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo. Espero que esta adaptación les guste. Aclararé algunos puntos en esta parte, esto lo haré en todos los capítulos.**

***Barrio Rojo: se le llama así a los barrios asiáticos en donde hay prostitutas, bares de mala clase y juegos de azar. **

***Takezoe: Es un personaje de Bleach no muy conocido, pues solo es mencionado en la saga de la Sociedad de Almas. Es un shinigami el cual ostenta el 7 puesto en el décimo escuadrón. Preferí colocarlo a él que estar despidiendo a uno de mis amados personajes.**

**Eso es.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

—Voy a renunciar ahora —Toshiro miró fijamente a los oscuros ojos de la pelinegra, los cuales no presentaban ningún deje de duda.

—¿Por qué tan de repente?

—Es por razones personales.

La conversación acabó allí. Toshiro entendió que no era un buen momento para conversar de eso, por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, viendo el paisaje nocturno. Todo terminó en silencio.

Eran ya las dos de la madrugada y el albino no podía dormir. Estaba pensando en esas palabras, las cuales, simplemente no podía tomar a la ligera: "Voy a renunciar ahora". Las palabras calaban en su interior como filosas navajas.

—¿Por qué no puedo dormirme? —ya eran casi las dos y media y aún no conciliaba el sueño. Su mente no lo dejaba tranquilo.

* * *

Era ya de mañana, y en las oficinas del grupo Seireitei, todos los trabajadores ya estaban listos para iniciar su jornada laboral. Una pequeña y menuda chica, la cual estaba hace bastantes años en la empresa, estaba sentada en su escritorio correspondiente, colocándose un poco de lápiz labial. Sus compañeros también estaban tranquilos allí. De la nada, se vio entrar a un robusto hombre a la oficina, algo temeroso y agitado.

—Hachi, ¿qué sucede esta vez? —preguntó la chica.

—Bueno —respiró profundamente Hachi—,acabo de escuchar noticias increíbles.

—¿Qué es esa "noticia increíble"? —preguntó sarcásticamente la chica—. Apuesto a que son solo rumores.

—Hiyori, es completamente real esta vez —dijo para dirigirse a todos nuevamente—. Solo aquellos que puedan digerirlo acérquense —todos se miraron y rápidamente se acercaron a él.

—Ya, ya. Solo dilo —mencionó Hiyori.

—Ya saben, la señorita Kurosaki... —comenzó a decir.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó Aikawa, uno de los trabajadores.

—La señorita Kurosaki —continuó diciendo Hachi—... está renunciando —todos allí se miraron sorprendidos por un rato, para luego rápidamente irse a sus asientos —. ¿Qué? ¿No me creen?

—Por supuesto que no —mencionó Risa, otra de las trabajadoras—. ¿Por qué iba a renunciar?

—El señor Hitsugaya realmente la aprecia —dijo Hiyori dando eso por obvio—. Dime, ¿por qué renunciaría? Es una tontería.

—Tiene razón —se escuchó la voz de la mismísima Karin Kurosaki, la cual llegó donde estaban todos, los cuales la miraron sorprendidos—. Realmente estoy renunciando.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendido Aizawa.

—¿Realmente estás renunciando? —preguntó de la misma manera Risa.

—Sí, resultó así —mencionó Karin con una sonrisa,

—¿Ven? ¡Les dije que era cierto! —dijo Hachigen—. Pero, ¿no es demasiado repentino? —le preguntó a Karin.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te vas a casar? —preguntó Aizawa—. ¿Estás consiguiendo otro trabajo? ¿O vas al extranjero a estudiar? —todos miraron asustados, mientras que la morocha solo negó esto.

—Nada de eso.

—Entonces, ¿es por el mal comportamiento del señor Hitsugaya? —preguntó susurrando Hachi.

—Tampoco es eso —respondió Karin con una sonrisa.

—¿Entonces qué es? —preguntó Risa.

—Es solo una razón personal.

—¡El señor Hitsugaya viene! —se escuchó la voz de otro trabajador, y también chófer de la compañía, Shinji Hirako, el cual arregló su traje y se quedó parado respetuosamente mientras saludaba a Hitsugaya, el cual iba pasando. Los demás imitaron este gesto. Toshiro pasó sin saludar a nadie y se encaminó a su oficina. Karin se apresuró a ir a la pequeña cocina que tenían para preparar un té y bocadillos para este. Hiyori y Risa rápidamente la siguieron y le ayudaron.

—No te puedo imaginar no estando al lado del señor Hitsugaya —mencionó Risa algo preocupada—. ¿No lo crees también?

—Todavía no me parece real tampoco —mencionó Karin sirviendo algunas galletas en un pequeño platillo junto al té.

—Me siento tan mal —mencionó Hiyori.

—Lo sé —dijo Risa.

—Esto se sentirá muy vacío sin ti —dijo Hiyori. Karin sonrió ante esto y se despidió de ellas, llevándose consigo la bandeja.

* * *

Karin entraba a la oficina de Toshiro, cargando en sus manos la bandeja con el té y las galletas que servían como un pequeño aperitivo, los cuales dejó encima del escritorio de este. El peliblanco estaba mirando la ciudad por el gran ventanal que se encontraba allí, en cuanto sintió la presencia de la morocha volteó, para luego ir y sentarse en su cómoda silla, la cual dio un rechinar al momento en el que el peso del joven hizo contacto con esta. Karin solo se le quedó mirando y, al escuchar el rechinar, tomó su celular y envió un rápido mensaje.

—Estás pensando en cambiar la silla giratoria, ¿no? —adivinó el peliblanco.

—Eres grandioso —mencionó ante esto la morocha.

—Sé todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza —mencionó reposando su cabeza en sus manos—. No lo dices enserio, ¿verdad? Realmente no tienes la intención de renunciar.

—Debo decirle que esta vez está equivocado.

—¿Cuál es la razón? —preguntó algo molesto—. ¿Es porque te he hecho trabajar hasta altas horas de la madrugada y fines de semana?

—Voy a publicar un anuncio de trabajo dentro de esta mañana —mencionó Karin tratando de cambiar el tema—. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para clasificar a los mejores candidatos. Solo tendrá que entrevistar a los candidatos finales —Toshiro suspiró.

—Como quiera —dijo volteando. Karin se despidió con una reverencia y salió de la oficina, tumbo a su propio escritorio para empezar a escribir el anuncio.

Pasado un rato ya lo estaba terminando, le hizo los últimos retoques y publicó el anuncio en las páginas de búsqueda laboral. Una sonrisa se le escapó ante esto y, al voltear su rostro, cual fue su sorpresa al ver al mismísimo Toshiro Hitsugaya frente a su escritorio, con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera y sus brazos cruzados, observándola atentamente. Esta se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, ago sorprendida y aterrorizada.

—Señor Hitsugaya, ¿necesita algo? —Toshiro se relajó.

—Iré a la oficina de Kyoraku —avisó—. Traspasa mi conferencia para la tarde —le ordenó, a lo que esta asintió—. Ah, y comeré en casa, así que tú te encargas de tu almuerzo —mencionó yéndose.

—Si señor —Karin suspiró al momento en que este se fue, y se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento, guardando algunas cosas en su bolso y tomando su celular.

—¡Karin! —se escuchó la voz de Hiyori y su rápido andar hacia su escritorio, traía consigo una bolsa—. Todavía no has almorzado, ¿verdad? ¡Comamos juntas! —dijo esta empezando a sacar lo que traía.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la morocha—. Tengo que irme y atender unos asuntos personales.

—¿Sin siquiera comer? —preguntó sorprendida la rubia—. ¡Come solo un poco!

—Lo siento —se volvió a disculpar—. Tal vez en otra ocasión —dijo tomando su bolso y saliendo rápidamente de allí. La rubia solo la vio irse.

—Pff... ¿Cuál es su problema? —se dijo—. Y yo aquí pidiéndole que comiéramos juntas —sonrió—. También soy una persona ocupada, ¿sabes? —mencionó sarcásticamente.

* * *

—¿Cuál podría ser su razón? —preguntó Toshiro.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Kyoraku mientras revisaba algunas cosas en su computadora.

—La verdadera razón del por qué quiere dejar su trabajo tan repentinamente —mencionó el peliblanco.

—Ah, te refieres a la señorita Kurosaki —dio por obvio el mayor.

—No había nada que no pudiera entender de ella antes, pero no puedo entender esto —suspiró—. Es tan frustrante que me marea.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Kyoraku suspirando. Se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a uno de sus estantes, de donde sacó unas bolsas para luego dirigirse a sentarse frente al peliblanco—. ¡El ginseng rojo es el mejor cuando el nivel de azúcar en la sangre es bajo! ¿Quieres un poco? —le ofreció al peliblanco. Este solo lo miró rechazante.

—¿En serio me estas diciendo que coma algo lleno de azúcar que solo tiene un 0.03 por ciento de ginseng rojo puro? —preguntó sarcásticamente, el mayor se quedó callado—. No, gracias. Solo dime por qué la señorita Kurosaki está haciendo esto.

—¿Realmente no lo sabes? —mencionó Kyoraku—. Es obvio que ella logró manejar este trabajo por lo últimos nueve años, llaman a estas chicas un "ángel celestial" —dijo casi emocionado, a lo cual el peliblanco le miró mal. Esto asustó al mayor—. ¿Qué acabo de decir? Dos... dos... ¡Nueve años! —Toshiro lo miró confundido—. Hay algo que llaman la regla del 3, 6, 9.

—¿Regla del 3, 6, 9?

—Hasta que se establezca el agotamiento —mencionó—. Ya sabes, cómo mi esposa y yo éramos las almas gemelas —empezó a recordar el mayor—, cuando estábamos en un mes de nuestra relación y la amaba lo suficiente como para casarme con ella...

—Soy consciente de eso, y también de que ustedes dos intercambiaron los papeles de divorcio en lugar de regalos en el décimo aniversario de su boda —le interrumpió Toshiro, a lo cual el mayor asintió algo frustrado.

—Eres muy cruel —dijo este—. ¡Al principio los dos estábamos ardiendo de amor el uno por el otro! Pero... Lo que ella dijo en nuestro tercer aniversario fue...

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

—¿Por qué me enamoré de un hombre como tú?

"Y en nuestro sexto aniversario"

—Disculpe, ¿camarero? —sintió una palmada en su cabeza, a lo cual giró.

—Lo siento, pero solo quiero darte una bofetada cuando veo la parte de atrás de tu cabeza.

"Y en nuestro noveno aniversario".

—Estás desperdiciando aire, ¡idiota!

* * *

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

El mayor sorbeteó su nariz para evitar llorar ante esos recuerdos.

—Tú no —dijo Toshiro—, estás llorando en este momento, ¿verdad? —apuntó a sus propios ojos.

—¿Está bien si lloro?

—No —el mayor suspiró.

—Recordando —habló—, creo que el agotamiento se instaló en el 3°, 6° y 9° año. Es como una manzana magullada.

—¿Una manzana magullada? —preguntó confuso el peliblanco.

—Sí —dijo Kyoraku—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es cortar la parte podrida y comer la manzana, pero sin enojarte. Es por eso que prefieres comer una manzana en perfecto estado —trató de explicar el mayor—. Pero, ¿qué sucede cuando esta manzana magullada está entre otras manzanas? —el peliblanco lo miraba atentamente—. ¡Entonces las otras manzanas se magullan también! Finalmente, todos se magullan y se pudren —finalizó Kyoraku.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —preguntó el menor.

—Antes de que las cosas se pudran aún más, debes hablar con ella y realizar un avance significativo.

—¿Un avance significativo? —pensó el peliblanco—. Eso es fácil —mencionó levantándose.

—Avíseme si necesita ayuda para conseguir ese avance.

—Te divorciaste porque no conseguiste hacerlo —mencionó Toshiro saliendo del despacho del mayor.

—Es verdad.

* * *

En las calles de Karakura se veía caminar elegantemente a una pelinegra, luciendo perfectamente su blusa y falda perfectamente. El día era cálido y las personas caminaban por las calles, tumbo a sus trabajos o a almorzar. Por esa hora, ningún estudiante se hacía visible. Karin había llegado a su destino, un banco. Esperó que la llamaran y la atendieran. Sacó de su bolso un sobre, el cual contenía dinero.

—Aquí está el pago del préstamo —dijo tendiendo el sobre a la oficinista frente a ella—. Esto es lo último, ¿verdad?

—Así es —respondió esta recibiendo el sobre y leyendo la información—. ¿Entonces tu nombre es Secretaria Kurosaki?

—No —respondió rápidamente Karin—. Mi nombre es Karin Kurosaki —dijo sosteniendo nuevamente el sobre y cambiando la información, escribiendo correctamente su nombre para devolvérselo—. Aquí está.

—Gracias —la morocha esperó a que esta terminara el papeleo, cuando de pronto su celular vibró con una llamada entrante del vicepresidente.

—Señor. ¿Ahora mismo? —respondió sorprendida—. ¿Me quieres allí también?

* * *

El sonar de sus tacones se hacían retumbar en los oídos de algunos que pasaban. La morocha corría a toda prisa para llegar puntual donde el vicepresidente la quería. Estuvo a punto de tropezarse y romper uno de sus tacones, pero lo logró. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver al Hirako salir, y detrás de este a Hitsugaya, el cual, al ver a la chica, volteó y conectó miradas. Pero no eran amables, sino que de completa confusión. Desvió la mirada y subió al auto. Karin suspiró, tratando de regularizar la respiración por el esfuerzo que hizo al correr.

—Nos dirigimos a su casa —le informó a Hirako. El cual asintió y se subió al asiento del piloto. Detrás de este fue Karin, la cua se sentó a un lado de Toshiro. Iban callados, hasta que la morocha decidió romper el silencio—. Me diste a impresión de que irías solo a tu casa. ¿Por qué quieres que vaya de repente?

—Un avance significativo —dijo Toshiro susurrando.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Karin, pero el peliblanco no le respondió. Sino que se quedó mirando el paisaje rumbo a su casa, lo cual dejó en claro el ambiente de incomodidad.

Después de un rato de viaje habían llegado a a casa del mayor, caminaban hacia la entrada de la lujosa casa, sin conversación alguna, solo el sonido de sus pasos, hasta que el peliblanco volteó, dándole un pequeño susto a la morocha.

—Sabes que no soy alguien que da segundas oportunidades —le dijo como si nada.

—Sí, lo sé señor —respondió respetuosamente la morocha.

—Pero por ti haré una excepción especial y te daré una oportunidad más.

—¿Perdón?

—Es algo que no te daré nunca más —le mencionó— Te ascenderé a director.

—E-Eso no es...

—Si es mucho trabajo contrataré a alguien más para que le ayude —dijo rápidamente interrumpiéndola—, y la compañía también le proporcionará un automóvil. Y si lo desea, incluso puedo hacer que la compañía pague su alojamiento —dijo, Karin no sabía que decir—. ¿Ya han sido pagadas todas las deudas de tu familia? —la morocha iba a responder ante esto, pero Toshiro no la dejó—. También me ocuparé de eso. Bien, trabajemos duro a partir de ahora.

—Ah, disculpe, señor Hitsugaya —comenzó a hablar la morocha.

—Te garantizo, que no encontrarás una oferta así en ningún otro sitio —le interrumpió nuevamente el peliblanco— Además —mencionó sonriendo—, no podrás encontrar otro jefe que sea tan perfecto como yo —Karin lo miró estupefacta—. No te juzgaré, incluso si aceptas de inmediato mi oferta, así que solo acéptala y continúa trabajando para mi.

—Señor Hitsugaya, verá...

—¡Toshiro! —se escuchó una voz femenina llamar al peliblanco. Ambos jóvenes dirigieron su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con la tía del peliblanco. Bueno, en realidad es una larga historia. El peliblanco perdió a sus padres siendo muy joven, quedándose con sus tíos y su medio hermano mayor. El matrimonio Ichimaru adoraba a sus sobrinos—. Oh, señorita Kurosaki, también está aquí —dijo con una sonrisa la mujer, llamada Rangiku.

Todos entraron a la casa, en donde fueron recibidos por el tío de Toshiro y esposo de Rangiku, Gin Ichimaru. Este sonrió ante la llegada de su sobrino y de Karin, pues el matrimonio también adoraba a a morocha, y agradecía enormemente los cuidados que tenía esta hacia su sobrino menor. Todos comieron alegremente entre platica y platica y graciosas peleas del matrimonio. Cuando acabaron, Gin y Toshiro se fueron al estudio a conversar, mientras que la mayor se llevó a la morocha con ella a tomar un poco de té.

* * *

—La adquisición de la aerolínea va bien, solo faltan algunos papeles y habremos terminado con eso —le decía el ojiturquesa a su tío, el cual, no le prestó la mínima atención sobre eso.

—Entonces, ¿planeas no casarte? —preguntó Gin.

—Así es —mencionó Toshiro. Al mismo tiempo, Gin comenzó a fingir que se sentía mal, tocándose el tórax y tosiendo como si de verdad estuviera enfermo—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Te parece que estoy bien? —preguntó molesto el mayor—. No creo que me quede mucho tiempo.

—Vi los resultados de tu revisión anual, y estás completamente sano.

—¡Esos punks no saben nada! —alegó el mayor—. Conozco mi cuerpo mejor que nadie —mencionó—. Tu tío solo tiene un deseo antes de morir, ¡y eso es tener nietos! —Toshiro quería irse cuanto antes, pues era una situación muy incómoda, por lo que solo lo ignoró—. Ni siquiera diré qué es lo que necesitaría mi futura nuera —el peliblanco seguía ignorándolo—. ¡Me enteré que la señorita Kurosaki quiere renunciar! —ante esto, el mayor captó la atención del más joven.

—Eso no sucederá —afirmó Toshiro—. No dejaré que pase.

* * *

Ambas mujeres estaban calmadas y en silencio, sonriéndose mutuamente mientras bebían una taza de té caliente en la sala de estar.

—El clima —rompió el silencio la mayor—... Es genial hoy, ¿no lo cree? —Karin asintió sonriente ante lo dicho por la mayor—. Se trata de Toshiro —mencionó—. Escuché que lleva a las chicas a reuniones de aquí para allá, pero que sus relaciones no duran mucho. Parece que tampoco puede salir con ellas seriamente. Dicen que es solo para aparentar. ¿Es verdad? —preguntó.

—Sí —respondió Karin.

—Dicen que no permite que las chicas lo toquen, ¿es cierto?

—Sí —volvió a responder Karin. El rostro de Rangiku se puso serio y temeroso.

—Entonces, es mi sobrino realmente... G... G... —intentaba formular la palabra.

—¿Gay? —Rangiku se silenció por un momento, temerosa de la respuesta. Karin rió ante esto—. No, no lo es.

—¿En serio?

—Así es —afirmó la morocha—. He trabajado para él durante mucho tiempo, y lo conozco muy bien.

—Ah, gracias a Dios —respiró tranquilamente la mayor—. He hablado con Gin acerca de eso, y estábamos muy preocupados acerca de si los rumores eran ciertos—. Quiero preguntarte algo —Karin le prestó atención—. ¿Cómo es él a los ojos de las chicas?

—El es genial —respondió Karin—. Es competente, encantador y agradable —trató de mentir, lo cual le resultó perfectamente—. Es impecable y perfecto.

—¿Verdad? —rió la mayor—. Realmente tienes buen ojo para las personas —alagó a la morocha—. Sería genial que alguien apareciera para ser su novia, por ejemplo, alguien como tú —la menor la miró sorprendida y nerviosa—. ¡Estoy bromeando! —rió la mayor, ante lo cual la menor le siguió. De la nada, Rangiku se puso seria—. Lo casaré inmediatamente si aparece una mujer como tú —Karin se puso seria, y las palabras no salían de su boca. Rangiku rió otra vez—. ¡Estoy bromeando!

—Vamos señorita Kurosaki —se escuchó la voz de Toshiro provenir de la entrada a la sala, a o cual ambas mujeres voltearon. Karin tomó rápidamente sus cosas levantándose.

—Sí señor. Ha sido un placer señora —se despidió de la mayor.

* * *

—¿Mi tía te hizo sentir incómoda? —cuestionó el peliblanco a la morocha.

—Un poco, sí —habló con sinceridad—. Parecía querer hacer las cosas entre tú y yo.

—¿Y? —sonrió Toshiro, volteando a verla—. ¿Te emocionaste? —Karin negó.

—No, me aseguré de que debía renunciar lo antes posible antes de involucrarme más en esto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido—. Pensé que ya habíamos resuelto esto. Sabes bien que te he ofrecido una impactante oferta —mencionó fastidiado el ojiturquesa.

—Sí, se que me has ofrecido una gran oferta —mencionó—. Pero aún así quiero renunciar. Lo siento —Toshiro suspiró ante esto, y lentamente se acercó a la morocha, mirándola fija y seriamente.

—No me hagas ser competitivo en esto —dijo casi temblando por el enojo. Karin lo miró sorprendida sin saber que decir. Pues cuando Toshiro quería lograr algo, lo hacía sin importar qué, y ahora, el peliblanco había decidido no dejar ir a la morocha.

* * *

**Pero que buen capítulo jaja, ya presentamos otros personajes, y aún faltan :)**

**Espero les haya gustado. **

**La actualización irá así de fácil.**

**Por cierto, a historia de Toshiro se sabrá más adelante, así que esperen ansiosas :) (Creo que las mataré de intriga)**

**Nos vemos~**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

En un restaurante corriente, camino a lo que era la casa de la familia Kurosaki, se encontraban los tres hijos de la familia sirviéndose algo para comer mientras platicaban de cómo les había ido este último tiempo. No siempre podían compartir, ya que cada uno tenía algo que hacer y trabajo por asistir. Su padre salía siempre de viaje, por lo que no era común verlo estos días.

—Te dije que yo lo haría —habló Yuzu, la hermana melliza mayor de Karin.

—Lo siento. Me obsesiona el hacer esto —sonrió la morocha—. Hábitos laborales.

—Karin, comamos relajados—mencionó Ichigo.

—Ambos deberían disfrutar la comida —les dijo Karin sirviendo un plato para cada uno—. Por cierto, ambos se ven completamente demacrados —mencionó.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Ichigo—. No cuidé del todo a mis queridas hermanitas —les sonrió—, y solo busqué por mí mismo.

—Hey, no digas eso—le pidió Karin—. Ustedes pudieron estudiar y trabajar adecuadamente, por lo que pudimos saldar la deuda universitaria. Además, no han causado ningún problema como nuestro padre.

—¿Qué? ¿Papá volvió a causar problemas? —preguntó Yuzu angustiada.

—Bueno —suspiró la morocha—. Papá pidió prestado dinero a un prestamista a principios de mes —explicó, sus hermanos suspiraron ante esto—. Fueron alrededor de 30 mil dólares.

—¡30 mil! ¿En qué estaba pensando el viejo? —preguntó enojado Ichigo.

—¿Por qué no lo habías mencionado antes? —dijo la pelicastaña.

—Les habría hecho preocuparse de más.

—¿Y qué hiciste? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Vendí mi auto —respondió con simpleza Karin.

—¿Tienes un auto? —preguntó Yuzu, a lo cual Ichigo solo la miró. La morocha sonrió ante la actitud de sus hermanos.

—Un día perdí el autobús y llegué 10 minutos tarde al trabajo. Por lo que el vicepresidente me compró uno —empezó a explicar—. Lo vendí después de haberlo conducido una semana —sonrió—. Pagué todas las deudas, así que me siento muy relajada —dijo riéndose, lo cual provocó también una risa en sus hermanos.

* * *

La risa burlesca de Kyoraku se escuchaba por todo el salón, mientras que Toshiro solo le veía con cara de pocos amigos. El mayor no podía parar de reír ante lo que le había dicho el menor, era algo que no esperaba de él. Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos producto de la risa.

—Tu cara de risa es muy irritante —le decía el peliblanco.

—Pero es muy gracioso —decía entre risas el mayor.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —preguntó Toshiro, ante lo cual el mayor paró de reírse.

—Ahora que lo pienso no es tan gracioso —dijo el mayor, ahora serio.

—Después de todos esos momentos que compartimos juntos, ¿cómo puede ella estar tan calmada? —preguntó suspirando el menor.

—Siempre dijiste que ustedes dos estaban relacionados solo por el trabajo —mencionó Kyoraku.

—Me sigo preguntando cuál es el motivo.

—Karin no debe haberlo hecho por alguna oferta, piénsalo un poco —le hizo ver—. Ella debe haber tenido algún tipo de disparador que la hizo querer renunciar.

—¿Disparador? —se preguntó Toshiro, mientras recordaba todos los momentos en los que le hizo hacer diferentes cosas y las interrupciones que le hacía, hasta que el rostro de una chica se le vino a la mente—. ¿Hikari?*

* * *

—Achú —Karin dio un pequeño estornudo—. ¡Dios, me está volviendo loca!

—Hey, te dije que tomaras tus pastillas para la alergia —le dijo Ichigo sacando de su mochila un paquete de pastillas para entregárselos a la morocha—. ¿Por qué eres la única de los nosotros que es alérgica al polen?

—Gracias —agradeció el gesto Karin.

—Sentimos mucho todo lo que has hecho por nosotros —mencionó Ichigo apenado.

—No es así —dijo Karin sonriendo—. Son mis hermanos, y haría lo que fuera por ustedes. Todos rieron ante esto, pues la morocha tenía razón. Los tres siempre se apoyarían.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué tocaste las flores cuando eres alérgico al polen? —preguntó Yuzu preocupada—. ¿El vicepresidente te obligó a hacerlo de nuevo? —Karin solo las miró, recordando el por qué tocó las flores.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

En la fiesta a la que habían ido el otro día, se les había cruzado por el camino la señorita Hikari, una modelo que se estaba volviendo muy famosa al estar representando varias marcas élite del país. Esta abordó a Toshiro y se le pegó como chicle en el zapato, mientras que Karin se apartó unos metros de ellos.

—Hitsugaya-sama —le habló la chica.

—Buenas noches Hikari —le saludó cortésmente.

—Hoy luzco diferente, ¿no te parece? —preguntó esta esperando que el peliblanco adivinara el por qué lucía diferente. Rápidamente miró a Karin, la cual le hizo un gesto de ver el cuello, en el cual, Hikari lucía un hermoso collar.

—Sí, ese collar te queda espectacular —le dijo el peliblanco.

—Es el que tú me regalaste —le recordó sonriente—. Además, Hitsugaya-sama, ¿sabes qué día es hoy? —Toshiro se quedó callado un momento, Karin tampoco supo qué responder—. ¡Es mi cumpleaños! —le recordó emocionada, a lo que Toshiro sonrió nervioso.

—Ah, sí. Por eso mismo, te he preparado un regalo —mencionó. Karin entendió a la perfección la indirecta, por lo que rápidamente corrió, saliendo del edificio rumbo a la florería más cercana, en donde pidió un ramo de flores, rosas y violetas. Al llegar, sus estornudos empezaron y continuaron en cuanto ella se fue de vuelta a la fiesta, entregándole el ramo al peliblanco, el cual se lo entregó a la modelo.

—¡Muchas gracias Hitsugaya-sama! —dijo alegremente la modelo.

—Feliz cumpleaños —le felicitó el alto—. Bien, que lo pases muy bien. Debo irme ahora —se despidió, saliendo del lugar seguido de Karin, la cual aún no podía dejar de sorbetearse la nariz y que sus ojos se pusieran llorosos.

* * *

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

—¿La secretaria Kurosaki lloró? —preguntó Kyoraku.

—Pensé que estaba viendo mal —mencionó el peliblanco—. Pero ella tenía los ojos completamente llorosos.

—Tenía sus ojos llenos de humedad —dijo el mayor—. "¿Debo traer flores incluso para otra chica? No puedo soportar más esto. Renuncio". ¿Es ese tipo de situación? —preguntó el mayor acerca de la escena que habían vivido.

—No, no es eso —rió Toshiro—. Creo que finalmente sé el por qué quiere renunciar.

—¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de tu conjetura?

—¿Por qué no me di cuenta de esto antes? —rió el peliblanco—. Que tonto soy.

—Bien, tonto —rió el mayor—. ¿Qué razón es?

—Es algo de lo que no se puede hablar fácilmente —mencionó—. A la secretaria Kurosaki...

—A la secretaria Kurosaki... —repitió Kyoraku. Toshiro se levantó de improvisto de su asiento, asustando al mayor.

—Le gusto —afirmó.

* * *

Una escandalosa risa se escuchaba en el restaurante. Esta era perteneciente a la morocha, la cual no podía más ante lo dicho por su hermana mayor. Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos producto de la risa.

—Me gusta, mi pie —continuaba riéndose.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Yuzu—.Te compra zapatos, ropa y mucho más. Sé que es para mantener tu imagen pero, ¿no es demasiado?

—Eso es verdad —afirmó Ichigo mientras comía. Karin solo los miró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Estoy segura de que al vicepresidente le gustas —afirmó la castaña. Karin solo bufó.

—Eso jamás —negó la morocha—. Él se ama tanto que no le importan los demás. Jamás se ha enamorado de otra persona.

—Eso no tiene sentido —le contradijo su hermana.

—¡Lo digo enserio!

—¿Él nunca ha amado a nadie incluso a esta edad? No puedo creerlo —dijo Ichigo.

* * *

—Tuve cuidado de que ella no tuviera sentimientos por mí —mencionó el peliblanco.

—Que considerado.

—Por otra parte, trabajó a mi lado durante nueve años —mencionó—. Ella sería un robot si no tuviera sentimientos por mí.

—Bueno, no estemos muy seguros de eso —le intentó detener el mayor.

—Secretaria Kurosaki —rió el peliblanco— Se supone que solo debemos estar relacionados por el trabajo —volvió a reír—. Lo sabía. Ella me quiere tal como esperaba.

* * *

—No hay nada entre nosotros —aclaró la morocha—. Solo es una relación laboral —sus hermanos sonrieron—. Y, voy a renunciar al trabajo —el rostro de los Kurosaki mayores se puso serio.

—¿Renunciando? —preguntó sorprendida Yuzu.

—¿Por qué tan de repente? —preguntó Ichigo—. ¿No dejó que descansaras correctamente? ¡Ese idiota...!

—No es nada de eso —respondió la morocha—. Papá y ustedes ya están más relajados, y hemos saldado la deuda también. Así que vi que era momento de renunciar.

—¿Qué harás después? —le cuestionó el pelinaranja.

—Aún no lo sé —respondió Karin—. Se siente mal, pues no seré tratada muy bien con la poca experiencia que tengo, y eso me mantiene tan ocupada que no creo que haya otro momento para renunciar —aclaró—. Además... —No pudo terminar de hablar, debido a una llamada entrante del vicepresidente, a la cual contestó rápidamente—. Sí señor.

—Sabes dónde estoy —dijo—. Ven aquí rápidamente.

—Señor Hitsugaya, estoy un poco ocupada en este momento —le confesó—. Si quiere puedo llamar al señor Hirako o conseguirle un llamar a otro chófer.

—¿Cómo confiar en ellos? —cuestionó el peliblanco.

—¿Quiere que estés allá ahora? —preguntó susurrando el pelinaranja. Este intentó quitarle el teléfono, pero Yuzu se lo impidió.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no llamas a Hikari? Estoy segura de que se alegrará de que estés con ella —trató de negarse a ir la morocha.

—Ven aquí ahora mismo —ordenó el peliblanco cortando la llamada.

—¿Señor? ¿Hola? —habló la morocha, sin recibir ninguna respuesta, por lo que solo suspiró y volvió a prestar atención a sus hermanos.

—¿Quiere que estés allí y conduzcas por él? —Karin asintió ante esto.

—Nadie le dirá nada, incluso si no duerme. Así que no sé por qué está tan obsesionado con ir a su casa.

—Dímelo a mí —habló Ichigo— Estoy muy contento de que por fin hayas decidido renunciar a esa compañía.

—¿Dónde está la llave del auto? —se preguntó la morocha buscando entre las cosas de su bolso. Estaba tranquila buscándolas hasta que su vista se fijó en el piso, y lo que vio le hizo pegar un brinco y gritar asustada. Allí había una pequeña araña, razón por la cual Ichigo fue rápidamente a abrazarla y tratar de calmarla, ordenándole a Yuzu que la matara.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ichigo. Karin asintió aún un poco asustada—. ¿Aún tienes aracnofobia?

—Ichi-nii —le habló la morocha, tratando de regularizar su respiración—. ¿Estás seguro de que no me perdí cuando era pequeña? ¿Alrededor de uno años?

—Nada de eso sucedió —mencionó Ichigo algo algo temeroso, pero no se lo dejó ver. Karin lo observó mientras intentaba inhalar y exhalar lentamente, aún con su rostro lleno de pavor.

* * *

Ya estaba en las afueras del edificio de la compañía, iba a entrar, pero, al virar su vista, se fijó en que en el auto ya se encontraba el vicepresidente, sentado en el asiento del copiloto esperándola. Rápidamente fue hacia allí con una sonrisa.

—Realmente gustas de mí —hablaba solo el peliblanco— Con razón te enfurecías cuando te mandaba a pedir cosas para otras chicas —rió un poco—. Secretaria Kurosaki, terminaré las cosas con Hikari, ¿está bien? —sonrió arrogantemente—. Dios, mi razonamiento es tan agudo —se alababa.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —se preguntó la morocha al ver que el peliblanco hablaba solo. Lentamente se acercó y tocó la ventana del copiloto—. Señor, ya estoy aquí —le informó, dirigiéndose al asiento del conductor. Toshiro se puso nuevamente serio. La morocha se sentó en el asiento y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, aunque a mitad de camino, se detuvo, debido a que ni siquiera se llevó un regaño por parte del peliblanco. Iba a girar su vista cuando de pronto sintió que el contrario colocaba un ramo de flores justo frente a ella. La alergia de Karin le atacó nuevamente, y sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear.

—Me estás avergonzando al llorar de nuevo —dijo arrogante el peliblanco—. ¿Estás tan contenta? —la alegría de Toshiro se fue por las nubes, pues fue interrumpido por un estornudo de la morocha. Esto le hizo cerrar los ojos y secarse el rostro con un pañuelo, pañuelo que le entregó a Karin—. Tíralo.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó la morocha—. Pondré estas flores en el baúl —mencionó abriendo la puerta y saliendo del auto rumbo al maletero de este, aguantándose como pudo la alergia y los estornudos que estaban por venir.

—¿Fue tan conmovedor? —se dijo Toshiro en cuanto esta salió—. Ella está indefensa —la morocha rápidamente volvió al auto, sentándose como conductor y, ahora si, colocándose el cinturón.

—Lo siento —se disculpó esta para, después, encender el auto y conducir rumbo a la casa del mayor. Ambos iban completamente callados, disfrutando el paisaje, hasta que el peliblanco rompió el silencio.

—¿Quién estaba contigo? —preguntó.

—Es un secreto —respondió Karin, a lo cual el mayor la miró sorprendido, para después suspirar.

—Terminaré pronto las cosas con Hikari, ¿está bien?

—¿Estás saliendo con otra mujer otra vez? —preguntó la morocha.

—No estoy saliendo con nadie por el momento, ¿está bien?

—¿Por qué sigues preguntándome si está bien? —preguntó confundida.

—No dormí, ¿está bien?

—¿Qué? —estaba aún más confundida.

—Me refiero a que no dormí con ella —aclaró Toshiro—. Sabe muy bien que solo somos socios comerciales —la morocha asintió—. Creo que ahora sé todo lo que has sufrido hasta el momento, así que tómate el día libre mañana y piénsalo de nuevo. Te estoy dando un día de descanso.

—¡¿En serio?! —preguntó alegre la pelinegra, pero pronto sus ánimos se vinieron abajo—. Ah, pero tengo una entrevista para mi reemplazo mañana...

—Pasa por la entrevista en breve —le dijo rápidamente el ojiturquesa.

—Bien, muchas gracias —agradeció alegremente.

—Por cierto —habló Toshiro—, ¿encontraste un lugar para trabajar después de tu renuncia?

—Aún no.

—Te quedarás en Karakura, ¿verdad?

—No estoy muy segura —respondió. Toshiro la observó sorprendido.

—Entonces, ¿por qué renuncias sin esos planes básicos? —Karin se puso a pensar.

—Quiero retomar mi vida —el peliblanco solo bufó.

—¿De qué estás hablando tan de repente?

—Ni la vida de secretaria, ni la de ama de casa —mencionó—. Sino que mi propia vida —dijo sonriendo.

* * *

La noche había pasado volando, y el despertador sonó como todos los días a las cinco de la mañana. El sol empezaba a alumbrar por el horizonte y Toshiro, bueno, no pudo dormir bien. Todo por culpa de su secretaria, en la cual pensó toda la noche, sobre todo en lo dicho por esta: "Quiero retomar mi vida".

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el tiempo que pasó conmigo? —se preguntó terriblemente frustrado—. ¿Acaso no es su vida? —giró la vista para ver la hora, y muy a su pesar se levantó.

Fue rápidamente a darse una ducha, porque de verdad la necesitaba urgentemente, pues debía estar bien despierto para asistir a la oficina. Al salir se colocó su bata y fue rumbo a su armario, se miró al espejo para desordenarse un poco el cabello, y, en cuanto pasó los dedos por allí, sintió un pequeño dolor. Se levantó el flequillo para ver cuál había sido la causa, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse una pequeña espinilla justo en su frente.

—¡¿Una espinilla?! —gritó aterrorizado y enojado—. ¿Se atrevió a aparecer justo en mi elegante frente? —delicadamente intentó reventarla, pero al apretar solo un poco el dolor volvió, por lo que dejó de lado eso y optó por ir a colocarse su traje.

Ya teniendo este puesto y el cabello perfectamente arreglado, fue hacia el espejo a arreglar si corbata, pero no pudo hacer el nudo, por lo que optó por sacársela y desabrocharse los primeros dos botones de su camisa y colocarse el saco para irse a la compañía.

* * *

Era temprano por la mañana, y en una linda y simple habitación dormía Karin Kurosaki. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo tener un día libre,y eso ameritó un buen descanso, el cual no pasó por alto. La morocha despertaba de su largo sueño, estirándose aún en la cama.

—Ah pasado tiempo desde la última vez que dormí así —se dijo sonriendo—. ¡Esto es genial! —alegó pataleando entre las sábanas y suspirando relajada—. Bien, debería levantarme —mencionó parándose y sacando una carpeta de la compañía de su escritorio para meterla a una caja. Allí, logró ver una libreta con un encuadernado bastante infantil, la tomó y se sentó, sonriendo al verla. La dejó con una sonrisa encima del escritorio y dirigió su vista al reloj que allí tenía, este marcaba las siete y veinte de la mañana. Su sonrisa desapareció—. Quizá dormí demasiado —dijo para empezar a alistarse, pues, aunque era su día libre, debía ir a la entrevista.

* * *

En la compañía, ya todos los trabajadores estaban en sus quehaceres. Toshiro llegó veloz a esta y, tal como llegó, se dirigió a su oficina, recibiendo el saludo de sus trabajadores, a los cuales pasó de largo. Estaba en la entrada de esta cuando viró su vista hacia el escritorio de Karin. Su rostro permaneció sereno, y, a pesar de eso, le dolía el no verla sentada allí como siempre. Entró a su oficina y fue rápidamente a sentarse en su silla giratoria.

Allí suspiró pesadamente, y, al virar su vista hacia el escritorio, pudo divisar un papel en este. Era una carta, así que la tomó y, en cuanto leyó lo que decía, su rostro se llenó de frustración: Era la carta de renuncia de Karin. Tan rápido como tomó la carta, la tiró nuevamente al escritorio, quedándose pasmado en su sitio.

* * *

La morocha recién salía de su casa, respirando el aire de la acogedora mañana y estirándose un poco. Hace mucho tiempo que no iba a trabajar a esas horas, y eso le hizo dormir y descansar muy bien, recuperar un poco del sueño perdido por las largas horas laborales a las que era sometida.

—Voy a trabajar bajo la luz del día —suspiró—. Ha pasado mucho —sonrió—. ¡Es genial! —Karin empezó a caminar rumbo a su trabajo, de pas, tomó su celular y marcó el número de una de sus amigas—. Ururu, ¿qué tal si nos encontramos esta noche? ¡Soy yo, la secre...! ¡Karin Kurosaki! No borraste mi número por casualidad, ¿verdad? —conversaba la pelinegra, mientras reía alegremente.

* * *

El peliblanco estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la oficina de Kyoraku, comiendo esos dulces de ginseng rojo que este último le había ofrecido con anterioridad.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó sorprendido el mayor—. Solías decir que eso solo tenía, probablemente, un 0,03 por ciento de ginseng rojo y una tonelada de azúcar —le recordó el pelicastaño, suspirando al sentarse frente al menor. Un pesado suspiro salió de los labios del peliblanco.

—Ella dijo que quería recuperar su vida. ¿Qué demonios significa eso? —suspiró nuevamente—. Si trabajas ocho horas al día durante nueve años, esto se convierte en 18.000 horas —comenzó a decir—. Ella trabajó 18 horas extra a la semana porque nunca se tomaba un día libre, por lo que los tiempos nos lleva a 59.130 horas —otro suspiro se escuchó—. Hemos pasado más tiempo juntos que la mayoría de parejas casadas.

—Eso es lo que digo —mencionó el mayor—. Es demasiado.

—¿Son sus sentimientos heridos porque ella me quiere demasiado? —Kyoraku solo lo miró.

—Sé que ella es competente y que puedes sentirte muy unido a ella, pero pareces muy molesto por eso —dijo el mayor—. ¿Tienes sentimientos por ella acaso?

—¿Has perdido la cabeza? —respondió rápidamente el peliblanco.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan molesto? —Toshiro se quedó callado ante esto—. Además, no dejas que otras chicas te toquen. Teniendo tantas mujeres a tu alrededor y no dejas que ninguna se acerque a ti —explicó el mayor—. ¿Tuviste alguna experiencia traumática con una mujer o algo así?

—Simplemente no me gustan las mujeres.

—¿Qué hay de la secretaria Kurosaki?

—Ella es diferente —el mayor bufó.

—También es mujer, ¿qué tiene de diferente?

—Ella es solo... —empezó a decir—. Ella es solo la secretaria Kurosaki —mencionó—. Eso es todo, adiós —se despidió, levantándose del sofá y caminar hacia su oficina a iniciar la entrevista.

Por lo menos en ella podría ver a la morocha.

* * *

**Bien, he aquí el tercer capítulo. Este me quedó más largo que el anterior jaja. Así que tienen mucho más para leer.**

**Informo que también subiré el fanfic a Wattpad, por si a alguna de ustedes no le gusta la plataforma de fanfiction. También lo haré porque se me hace fácil esa plataforma (así puedo continuar escribiendo desde el teléfono).**

**Bien, también quiero informarles que este fanfic contará con aproximadamente 64 capítulos, si es que no decido hacer algún especial a medida que transcurra la historia. Así que tenemos HitsuKarin pa' rato.**

**Aclaraciones:  
**

***Hikari: Este personaje se me vino a la mente solo porque no tenía a quién colocar allí, y la verdad, no me gusta dejar a Momo como la mala de la historia o cosas así, por lo que pensé en crear uno para esto. **

**Algunas preguntaran dónde está Momo, pues bien, saldrá más adelante, todo a su debido tiempo.**

**Con eso aclarado, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Karin se encontraba en su escritorio, tranquilamente haciendo uno que otro corto informe, como el de traspaso de su papel de secretaria a la próxima que aceptara el vicepresidente. En el costado de la pantalla de su computadora se podían ver algunos memorandos, los cuales contenían escritos sobre las próximas reuniones a hacer. En la pantalla se podía ver lo que estaba escribiendo, era sobre qué es lo que debía hacer su sucesora

—_"Sea discreta, pero actúe con rapidez todo el tiempo. Yo lo hice sin experiencia o calificaciones"_ —de a poco iba especificando lo que debía hacer, viró su vista al costado de la pantalla, en donde había un memorando que decía: "Sé objetivo, cordial y rápido"—. _"Y lo último que me gustaría contarle a mi sucesora es..." _—Toshiro venía entrando a la oficina, y observó a la morocha con seriedad y pasando de largo—. Señor Hitsugaya —este la miró—, Dios mío, se ve pálido, ¿se siente mal? —preguntó preocupada.

—No pude dormir —respondió simplemente—. Te ves bien descansada —le mencionó.

—Ah, he dormido bien gracias a ti —el peliblanco volteó un poco su mirada, mientras que la morocha le dirigió una sonrisa. Al volverlo a ver se dio cuenta de algo—. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Eso es una espinilla? —Toshiro volteó a verla nuevamente—. ¿Debo llamar a tu dermatólogo?

—No —le pidió.

—O puedo llamar al tu médico y pedirle unas pastillas para dormir —el peliblanco no dijo nada, por lo que la joven comenzó a buscar el número del médico entre sus contactos. Entre tanto, la mirada turquesa se fijó en una caja a un lado del escritorio de la menor, en donde habían algunas cosas de esta. Suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Estás preocupada por mí ahora?

—¿Perdón? —preguntó confundida—. Por supuesto que estoy preocupada por ti —el peliblanco asintió.

—Entonces, en este momento, ¿eres la secretaria Kurosaki o Karin Kurosaki? —preguntó seriamente.

—¿A qué se refiere señor? —respondió confusa.

—Señor, la solicitante para la posición de secretaria ya está aquí —entró e informó Aizawa—. ¿Le gustaría conocerla?

—Déjala pasar —ordenó Toshiro, sin apartar la vista de la morocha—. Deberías sentarte —le dijo a esta—, voy a entrevistar a la persona que ocupará tu puesto —mencionó serio y yéndose a su oficina.

—E-Está bien...

* * *

Dentro de la oficina de Toshiro se encontraba este, Karin y la postulante sentados en los sofás de allí. La entrevistada era una joven de tez clara, grandes ojos y cabello verde rizado. Todo el tiempo lucía una amable sonrisa en su rostro. El peliblanco estaba demasiado serio en ese momento, y Karin solo sonreía.

—Señor Hitsugaya, aquí están las preguntas de la entrevista —le dijo Karin entregándole una carpeta con las preguntas y el currículum de la peliverde. El peliblanco la tomó y ojeó un poco, para luego cerrarla, dando un pesado suspiro.

—Señorita Kuna, ¿como quién vivirás si obtienes el puesto? ¿Como la secretaria Kuna o Mashiro Kuna? —preguntó Toshiro, ganándose una mirada confundida de la morocha.

—Como la secretaria Kuna, por supuesto —respondió la peliverde—, pero a pesar de eso seguiré siendo Mashiro Kuna.

—Deberías hacer preguntas también —le mencionó Toshiro a Karin, entregándole la carpeta.

—Por supuesto —dijo Karin tomándola y abriéndola—. Bien, ¿cuáles son algunas de las virtudes de una buena secretaria?

—Cuidaré a mi jefe como...

—¿Qué piensas de qie vas a trabajar con un jefe que ya es perfecto? —le interrumpió Toshiro con una sonrisa, generando una risa en la peliverde y que Karin quisiera matarlo.

—Oh, será emocionante —la morocha cerró rápidamente la carpeta, para hacer preguntas al azar, las cuales no estaban escritas en esta.

—¿Crees que serás capaz de satisfacer a un jefe que ya es perfecto? ¿Tu jefe estará contento con tu trabajo? —la peliverde se puso algo seria, mientras el ojiturquesa solo la miraba.

—Supongo que no será fácil —respondió Mashiro provocando una pequeña risa en la morocha.

—Necesito a alguien que no renuncie y dé excusas abstractas como "asuntos personales" del por qué lo hace, ¿puedes ser responsable con esto? —preguntó Toshiro, eliminando la risa de Karin.

—Si señor —respondió la peliverde—. Trabajaré aquí por el resto de mi vida si consigo el puesto.

—¿Qué pasa si mueres en el trabajo? —preguntó algo frustrada la morocha.

—¿Perdón? ¿Es el trabajo tan estresante? —preguntó preocupada la aspirante.

—El trabajo puede ponerse tenso, pero pagamos mejor que otra compañía —mencionó Toshiro como excusa del por qué tanto trabajo.

—La paga es buena, pero no tendrás vida —mencionó Karin—. Simplemente existirás como la secretaria Kuna —Toshiro sonrió sarcásticamente ante esto.

—¿No consideras todas las horas que has puesto en el trabajo como parte de tu vida? —preguntó el peliblanco a la morocha, ganándose una mirada seria por parte de ella. La peliverde no sabía que decir, por lo que rápidamente pensó en algo.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda si me contratas.

—¡Contratada! —gritó Toshiro sin dejar de ver a Karin.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Mashiro alegre.

—Señor Aizawa —llamó el peliblanco a este.

—¿Si señor?

—Por favor presente a la señorita Kuna en la oficina, ella será nuestra nueva secretaria —dijo Toshiro sin dejar de ver a la morocha—. Entrenala adecuadamente. Haz que sea un clon tuyo antes de irte —le ordenó a la morocha.

—Sí señor —respondió simplemente esta. La peliverde estaba muy feliz por haber conseguido el trabajo, así que agradeció enormemente la oportunidad y siguió con una sonrisa a Aizawa, saliendo ambos de la oficina. La morocha se también se levantó para irse.

—Espera —la detuvo Toshiro—. Dijiste que querías recuperar tu vida, ¿qué querías decir con eso? —le preguntó.

—Mi vida siempre ha sido el trabajo, así que me gustaría tener tiempo para mí de ahora en adelante —le explicó Karin.

—¿Y?

—Y... —la morocha tragó duro—. Tengo 29 años ya, debería empezar a pensar en salir y casarme pronto —el peliblanco se le quedó mirando sorprendido y casi sin palabras.

—¿Q-Qué?

* * *

—¿No dijo ella eso? —en un restaurante de buena clase se encontraba la morocha junto a su amiga de toda la vida, Ururu. Su hermana mayor se la había presentado un día, pues la pelicastaña estaba saliendo con el primo de esta, Jinta—. ¿A qué debo el placer? Normalmente no tienes tiempo de salir —la morocha rió.

—No me excluyas de salidas de ahora en adelante —dijo Karin—. Tengo mucho tiempo libre.

—Te vi en las noticias —mencionó Ururu—, estabas al lado del vicepresidente de la compañía. Has estado trabajando muy duro por lo que veo.

—Si, solo un poco. Ha sido algo difícil —mencionó Karin.

—Te comprendo —dijo la pelinegra—. Bueno, permiso, iré al tocador —Karin asintió. Apenas Ururu se levantó, tropezó con los bolsos de ambas, provocando que estos cayeran al suelo y, algunas cosas del bolso de Karin se desparramaran—. Lo siento mucho —se disculpó Ururu, la cual, fue a ayudar a Karin a levantar sus cosas—. ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó curiosa al ver todo lo que contenía el bolso—. Un pañuelo y corbata de hombre, hasta un encendedor. ¿Por qué traes todo esto?

—Ah, no sé cuándo el señor Hitsugaya pedirá algo —rió Karin, a lo que Ururu solo la miró preocupada y sin nada que decir. Ururu se levantó y fue rápidamente al baño. La morocha la esperó. En cuanto esta volvió, retomaron su conversación como si nada de lo anterior hubiese pasado.

—Bien, ¿cómo va la relación de Yuzu y Jinta? —preguntó Ururu.

—La verdad no lo sé, no me ha contado nada —mencionó Karin—. ¿A ti si?

—Mi primo dice que va estupenda, adora a tu hermana —Karin sonrió—. Dice que es un ángel, un ser caído del cielo, tierna y dulce. No se lo quería decir, pero parece estar muy enamorado de ella —rió Ururu, contagiando a la morocha.

—Yuzu suele causar esa sensación —mencionó—. Me alegra mucho que estén juntos, y lo mejor de todo, es que papá e Ichigo lo aprueban.

—Eso es muy importante —mencionó Ururu.

—Y que lo digas.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿Disculpa?

—Has pensado, no sé, ¿en salir en citas o algo así? —preguntó Ururu.

—Oh, eso —sonrió—. Pues, la verdad es que no —mencionó— Estos últimos años solo he estado consiente de hacer bien mi trabajo, y esas cosas quedaron de lado. Creo, que nunca me he puesto a pensar seriamente en tener una relación —la pelinegra la miró tristemente.

—Es triste.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la morocha confundida.

—Pues, eres muy bella Karin, y no sacas partido de eso —le mencionó—. Ahora que estas libre, deberías darte el tiempo de, no sé, conocer a alguien.

—Podrías tener razón —dijo Karin—. Lo pensaré.

* * *

Ya era de noche, y la morocha se encaminaba a su casa en el autobús. Este paró para recoger pasajeros en una de las tantas paradas, Karin se fijó en ellos, eran una familia con dos hijos, no pudo contener su sonrisa al verlos tan alegres, pero pronto esa sonrisa se esfumó al recordar lo pasado hace unos días.

—¿_Entonces tu nombre es secretaria Kurosaki?_

—_No, no... es Karin Kurosaki._

Una sonrisa un poco triste adornó su rostro, así que prefirió mirar por la ventana el paisaje nocturno mientras el autobús hacía su recorrido. Ya en su departamento, fue directamente a su habitación, con solo un par de luces encendidas y se sentó en su cama, pensante, no muy relajada. Recordaba como la miró Ururu cuando lo que tenía en su bolso fue revelado. No era normal en una chica llevar esas cosas, y esa era otra razón del por que renunciar, así no provocaría ese tipo de caras nuevamente en sus conocidos.

La morocha se levantó rápidamente de la cama, aproximándose al escritorio y sacando de debajo de este una gran caja, en donde comenzó a guardar todo lo relacionado a la compañía y Toshiro Hitsugaya, incluyendo lo que traía en su bolso.

Ya en pijama, esta se sentó en el escritorio, teniendo frente a ella el informe de traspaso y unos memorando. En estos últimos se dignó a escribir lo más importante que debía recordar Mashiro sobre su trabajo.

—_"Lo más importante que debes recordad _—una sonrisa inundó su rostro—, _es tener tiempo para ti misma. De su predecesora, Karin Kurosaki" _—sacó el memorando y lo pegó en la carpeta del informe, para después guardarlo en una de las cajas y cerrarla. Estas serían dadas a la nueva secretaria—. Listo.

* * *

**Y volvemos al principio de la historia**

* * *

—¿Qué pasa con la secretaria Kurosaki? —Toshiro estaba aún sentado en el sofá en aquella fiesta, a su lado Hikari—. ¿Mi propio tiempo? ¿Mi vida? ¿Citas y matrimonio? —el peliblanco sonrió sarcástico—. ¿Cómo puede decirme eso como si estuviera hablando con un completo extraño?

—¿Quién dijo qué? —preguntó Hikari, algo confundida.

—¿Qué piensas de mí? —preguntó Toshiro.

—¿Qué?

—Te pregunté qué piensas de mí.

—Dios, ¿realmente tienes que preguntar? —dijo Hikari con una sonrisa coqueta—. Eres simplemente perfecto. Exitoso, alto, guapo y educado —dijo—. Y también eres sexy —mencionó queriendo tocarlo, aunque sabía que eso estaba prohibido.

—Entonces, ¿qué le pasa a la secretaria Kurosaki?

—¿Qué hay de la secretaria Kurosaki? —preguntó algo molesta—. ¿Estás hablando de otra mujer frente a mí? —Toshiro no le prestó atención, una idea se le vino a la mente, por lo que rápidamente salió de la fiesta.

Iba por las calles en su auto, a toda velocidad, pues debía llegar a su destino cuanto antes. Vaya que tenía una gran idea.

* * *

Karin aún estaba sentada en su escritorio, aunque esta vez, con una lata de cerveza en la mano y observando ese pequeño e infantil cuaderno que aún conservaba de su niñez. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro, aunque esta se esfumó al escuchar el fuerte golpeteo en su puerta. Inmediatamente se levantó a ver quién tocaba.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó sin obtener respuesta. Se asomó a ver quién era el que golpeaba, grande fue su sorpresa al ver al mismísimo Toshiro Hitsugaya allí—. Dios —abrió rápidamente la puerta, encontrándose al peliblanco de brazos cruzados—. Señor Hitsugaya, ¿qué lo trae por aquí? —este no le respondió—. Por favor, entra primero.

—No me des órdenes, hablemos afuera —dijo serio.

—Por supuesto —respondió confundida la morocha, cerrando la puerta y siguiendo a Toshiro, el cual iba bajando las escaleras. Gracias a Dios esta solo vivía en el segundo piso. Ya en la calle, Toshiro tomó aire profundamente, para luego girarse y encarar a la morocha.

—Hablaste de citas y matrimonio, ¿lo dices en serio? —preguntó frustrado.

—Viniste todo el camino hasta aquí y a esta hora, ¿solo para preguntarme eso? —preguntó esta.

—¿Por qué de repente? —el peliblanco no le respondió—. ¿Has estado viendo a alguien a mis espaldas?

—Señor Hitsugaya, de casualidad, ¿está enojado conmigo? —preguntó curiosa.

—No —respondió Toshiro—, si estás viendo a alguien o no, no es de mi incumbencia, ¿por qué estaría enojado contigo?

—Cierto.

—Solo responde mi pregunta —le pidió. La morocha suspiró.

—No estoy viendo a nadie.

—Ese debería ser el caso.

—¿Perdóneme?

—¿Qué? —ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—Incluso si estuviera viendo a alguien, no tengo motivos para ocultarlo —explicó Karin—, y no es que haya tenido tiempo de salir —le mencionó—. Tenía que estar en el trabajo a las seis de la mañana y nunca supe a qué hora me podía ir. Cada vez que me llamabas me ponía a trabajar de inmediato, no importaba si estaba durmiendo —le contó.

—¿Y qué? —habló el peliblanco—. No estás siendo lo suficientemente persuasivo —la morocha suspiró.

—Si sigo trabajando así, probablemente envejezca sola y nunca me case.

—Entonces, ¿solo por esa razón? —le preguntó el peliblanco un poco más sereno.

—"¿Solo por esa razón?" —nuevamente soltó un suspiro—. ¿Quién me va a cuidar cuando sea mayor y quede sin trabajo?

—Bien —asintió—. Te garantizaré nunca quedar sin trabajo.

—No, gracias —le dijo la morocha—. Eso solo significará que quieres que trabaje toda mi vida y me quede sola —el peliblanco suspiró ante esto, y el nerviosismo lo consumió.

—Entonces, quieres dejar tu trabajo para casarte —repitió.

—Sí —respondió la morocha con una sonrisa.

—¿Es así entonces?

—Si —volvió a responder Karin. Toshiro suspiró pesadamente, lo que iba a hacer a continuación era algo impensable. No sabía de donde sacar el valor para hacerlo, pero lo valía si no quería que la morocha se fuera de su lado.

—Entonces has eso —las morocha le iba a agradecer, pero este le interrumpió—. Pues yo, Toshiro Hitsugaya, me casaré contigo.

* * *

**No sé por qué yo me emociono con esto jaja. Pero, vamos, yo le diría que sí de inmediato. En plan: "Si, me caso y te doy 10 hijos". Pos, ¿quién no? Si Toshiro es un papucho, su cara parece tallada por los mismos ángeles.**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les guste.**

**Como no hay aclaraciones que hacer, lo dejo hasta aquí.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
